


Birthday, Fred

by HetalianaBR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred era um bom irmão, Jorge tá com saudade, Other, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianaBR/pseuds/HetalianaBR
Summary: Onde aniversários sem Fred, não faziam sentido para Jorge.
Kudos: 2





	Birthday, Fred

Mais um aniversário.   
Já havia alguns anos que Jorge não se sentia realmente feliz com datas festivas, algo sempre lhe faltava, um vazio sufocante se instalava em seu peito.   
Jorge Weasley era um homem perfeitamente crescido, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, um negócio bem-sucedido para tocar para a frente, Gemialidades Weasley estava mais do que nunca, fazendo sucesso com o público mais jovem, apenas crianças buscando diversão e travessuras, assim como ele e seu irmão buscavam quando mais novos.   
Ir para A Toca, se juntar com família para comemorar sua data de nascimento ainda era estranho, feliz aniversário se tornou uma música estranhamente vazia e sem sentido (Molly fazia questão de cantar todos os anos), seu pai, Arthur nunca perdeu a mania de colocar duas velas enfincadas no bolo (que agora, só seriam apagadas por um único gêmeo).  
Era perceptível como os olhos de Percy perdiam o brilho, o sorriso de Gina se tornava menor caloroso, seus pais fingiam que tudo estava bem e Harry sempre o apertava mais forte em seus abraços de despedida, porém, ninguém estava bem o suficiente para ao menos, falarem em voz alta o nome de Fred.   
Quando o dia acabava, quando Jorge finalmente voltava para o silêncio e aconchego de sua casa, ele permitia que todas as memórias viessem à tona, todo os anos juntos, as pegadinhas e risadas. Com um sorriso meio amargurado, ele caminhava lentamente ao seu armário (evitando os poucos espelhos que haviam na casa), abria lentamente a porta pesada do móvel, quase se preparando para viver aquilo novamente, se abaixava e retirava de dentro de uma caixa de papelão, um casaco velho e meio surrado.   
Como sempre, levava a peça para perto de seu nariz, cheirando a blusa, enquanto a abraçava de um modo desengonçado, com as lágrimas atrapalhando todo o doloroso processo. O casaco cheirava a Fred, saudade e muito amor.   
“Feliz aniversário Fred, mais um ano sem você”.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, obrigada por ler até aqui.   
> Essa fanfic surgiu em um momento ruim, precisava colocar pra fora e isso foi o resultado.


End file.
